This invention pertains to beverage brewers and more particularly to urn-type brewers which have a beverage holding reservoir disposed in a heated water tank.
Urn-type coffee brewers are commonly used to produce large quantities of brewed beverage on demand and to maintain the brewed beverage at a predetermined desired temperature. Examples of the urn-type beverage brewer are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,650 to Martin, issued Jul. 20, 1971 and U.S Pat. No. 3,608,471 to Martin, issued Sep. 28, 1971. As shown in the Martin patents, the urn-type brewer employs a large heated water tank in which is disposed at least two coffee brewing assemblies. Each coffee brewing assembly includes a holding reservoir, a filter assembly, and a spigot in communication with the holding reservoir. Water is heated in the tank portion and dispensed through a swing arm type dispensing head which can be moved into position over either one of the brewing assemblies. Heated water from the tank is pumped through the swing arm into a funnel assembly to infuse beverage brewing substance retained in the funnel and dispense the brewed beverage extract into the holding reservoir. The brewed beverage retained in the reservoir is maintained at a desired temperature by the heated brewing water surrounding the reservoir.
Several problems arise with regard to the urn-type brewer arrangement as shown in the Martin patents. One problem that arises with urn-type brewing devices is that a single water temperature is used for both brewing water and for maintaining the brewed beverage in a heated state prior to serving. This is a problem because generally accepted brewing practices require that the brewed beverage be maintained at a temperature of 180.degree. whereas the preferred optimum brewing water temperature is 200.degree.. As noted above, the urn-type brewing apparatus employs a single tank which retains heated water used for both brewing and for maintaining the brewed beverage in a heated state prior to serving. Because the urn-type brewing apparatus has a single chamber, the temperature of the water in the chamber is generally constant. Since prior art beverage brewing devices use a single chamber, either the temperature must be maintained at a temperature which is much higher than desired for a brewed beverage or at a temperature which is much lower than the temperature required for optimum beverage brewing.
Another problem arises when an operator fails to properly position the swing arm over one of the brewing baskets before starting the brew cycle. This situation is problematic in that the heated water may be sprayed on the operator or over the brewing apparatus which could potentially cause problems for the operator or the brewing apparatus.
The Martin '471 patent attempts to overcome this problem by requiring an operator to depress two switches in order to start the brewing cycle. The operation of two switches is intended to induce the operator to observe the position of the swing spout with regard to one of the brewing assemblies. While the device as shown in Martin '471 does help promote the safe operation of an urn-type brewing apparatus, it still requires operation of switches which are independent from the position of the swing spout. For example, if an operator fails to check the position of the swing spout before activating the switches, the brew cycle may be initiated with the swing spout in the wrong position.
As such, it would be desirable to have an urn-type brewing apparatus which provides for control of the flow through the swing spout independent of the switches which activate the brewing cycle.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a beverage brewing apparatus which would maintain the brewed beverage at approximately 180.degree. and provide instantaneous hot water for brewing at a temperature of 200.degree.. No known urn-type beverage brewing apparatus overcomes the problems discussed hereinabove.